


A la locura del amor

by Hebi_Death



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un psicópata se enamora?... O un amante del arte, que es lo mismo a fin de cuentas.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	A la locura del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Ya quisiera yo que mi retorcida mente fuera la creadora de estos personajes pero no, le pertenecen a Thomas Harris y NBC. Dicho esto, historia y portada totalmente mías. 
> 
> Gracias a mi beta @Bikahe el ser que me alegra la vida y me corrige el horror que tengo de ortografía

Siempre se consideró a sí mismo una persona que amaba, a su manera, amaba, y desde la más tierna infancia supo apreciar la belleza en todas sus formas, desde la más ostentosa a la más sutil, aquella que es aún más esplendorosa al estar oculta a los ojos mundanos.

Se consideró un amante del mundo, amante de las obras finamente creadas de lo que fueron desechos, amante de un buen paisaje, el petricor en la mañana, una buena pintura, un buen dibujo, una buena escultura, un buen platillo o buena música.

Se consideró un amante del arte en todas sus formas.

Se considero amante del mundo pero no de las personas, seres tan obtusos y superfluos que con su incompetencia e incomprensión opacan la belleza de su mundo, la menosprecian y rebajan hasta convertirla en algo pasable para la mediocre comprensión de sus mediocres y vacías mentes. Así que se asquea de aquellos, separándose, no los necesitan, amaba su arte y eso era más que suficiente, o de este modo fue la mayor parte de su vida.

Así pues, todo cambió en el instante que le vió, su serendipia. Por mucho tiempo trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello que sintió no era más que vana curiosidad, y puede que a primeros rasgos en algún grado lo fuera.

Trató de convencerse incluso de que la atracción provenía de algo tan simple e inocuo como el vulgar morbo, algo inaceptable para él, y que solo encontró lugar en su privilegiada mente como parte de una desesperada búsqueda de razonamientos para negar lo innegable, la absoluta verdad de haber errado, haberse equivocado en su concepción del mundo, de sí mismo.

Porque todo lo que confió verdad se descubrió mentira, porque lo que creyó conocer como la más grande belleza palidecía grandemente al verse frente la magnificencia de ese ser de maravilla, la mera comparación era un insulto, una ignominia, una falacia cometida vilmente contra la hermosa criatura. Porque el llamado arte es ahora bazofia, la sempiterna y alabada expresión de La Gioconda se torna sosa frente a la suave mueca en el rostro de su criatura, imperceptible para cualquiera que no sea él, porque se la muestra solo a él, la manera en la que sus labios se estiran mínimamente, contrayendo ligeramente la mejilla, la manera en la que sus ojos le observaban, enigmática y misteriosa, como riéndose de un secreto compartido entre ambos y que se guarda celosamente de miradas intrusas, la bella complexión del Adonis de Tiziano, la Venus de Botticelli o el David de Miguel Ángel se convierten en cuerpos amorfos y sin gracia comparados al suyo, su cuerpo cubierto con desfavorables telas que ocultan un tesoro sincerado que él estaría encantado de perfeccionar, los andares por costumbre patosos que ocultan movimientos aún más gráciles y mortíferos que los de cualquier pantera, su voz y su risa son música más rica y compleja que la ópera de La fábula de Orfeo de Monteverdi o la Sonata en Si menor de Liszt; pero por sobre todo, su hermosa mente en perpetua querella, una mente hermosa capaz de comprenderlo, pero cruelmente reprimida por sí misma en fútiles intentos de encajar entre las bestias quienes, como con todo lo bello, buscan corromper con su banalidad obligándole a ser un nefelibata, refugiándose en su propio mundo, una mente fuerte, llena de entendimiento, con una magnífica capacidad de resiliencia y aun así tan deliciosamente deleznable sólo para él, es el ser más hermoso que jamás ha existido o existirá.

Y sólo él logró verle.

Es belleza pura, es arte verdadero y él amaba el arte pero; así como se le presentó esta revelación, también se le presentó otra más, una que rompió más que nada, nunca antes, la perfecta ataraxia de su mente, la primicia de que, igual a como nunca había visto la belleza verdadera, el arte verdadero, tampoco había sentido jamás tal amor, amor tan grande que lo dejó pasmado en grado sumo, vergonzosamente acepta que, por un fatídico instante, actuó como aquellos a quienes aborrecía, no menos preciando directamente la magnificencia de su tesoro, sólo una bestia podría, pero al caer él mismo en las horrorosas falacias de negar lo que generaba en él, despreciando sus cualidades.

Todo por un vulgar miedo, miedo al conocimiento de sí mismo, no porque temiera lo que pudiera hacerle a su tesoro en su afán por hacerle completamente suyo, porque lo hará, tarde o temprano, lo hará, no por temer arruinarle en el proceso, no podría, cualquier cosa que él dispusiera sería destinada a tornarle cada vez más profundamente suyo, era su labor guiarle, liberarle, liberar su mente y su alma, liberarle de las cadenas autoimpuestas, liberar su verdadero potencial, romper cada parte de su ser para luego reconstruirlo con el fin de hacerle más propio, más perfecto, ser el receptáculo de cada pensamiento y emoción, desde el odio al amor, el desprecio y la adoración, el asco y el deseo; porque solo así se asegurará de que es completamente suyo, sólo así asegurará su eterno amor verdadero, porque solo así se ama en serio; y entonces, podrá enseñarle a apreciar el mundo, su mundo, como él mismo lo aprecia y como sabe que su hermosa criatura es capaz de hacer, porque un ser como este no podría ser encasillado en una clasificación tan baja e indigna como la de los humanos.

También sabe que puede aprender, sueña con enseñarle él mismo el fino labor de crear arte con sus propias manos, pasmar maravillosos cuadros o esculpir finas obras en su compañía.

En definitiva no teme dañarle, le teme al ansia que le provoca, la querella también que genera en él, entre sus instintos de toda la vida y los deseos de su alma, entre lo que siempre fue y en lo que podría convertirse para complacerle, teme al desmedido deseo por su compañía, el descontrol de sus circuitos que provoca, la sed incontrolable, la adoración, la desesperación que lo turba, el deseo por su atención que lo impulsa a presentarle sus más bellas obras en desesperados intentos de ser visto únicamente por esos hermosos ojos, esa hermosa mente, realmente visto, de mostrarse, de ser conocido y comprendido como nunca fue, como nunca sintió deseos o necesidad de ser, el deseo de que otro ser comprenda como él, vea y aprecie la belleza como él, ser amado en igual medida en la que él le ama.

Así que teme no por lo que podría hacer sino por lo que podría hacerse a sí mismo, porque sabe que está dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que consideró alguna vez invaluable y vital por su compañía, no teme el ser capaz de matar por su tesoro sino a la realización de que podría morir gustoso, en alma y cuerpo, renunciar al mundo, a la libertad de apreciar y crear un arte que no sea por y para su tesoro por tenerle, para que con su brillantes ahuyente la apabullante soledad que nunca antes había sentido tan presente, para estar juntos en su folie à deux.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo primero que me atrevo a publicar así que gracias por llegar hasta aquí 
> 
> ¿Críticas, opiniones?


End file.
